A changelings return
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: A changeling's army mighty roar sequel please read that one first. Everything seems to be generally peaceful now that the changeling army seems to be gone but just when you thought the changeling war was over the changelings come back for a surprise visit. But not to make peace. Will the strength of L and Light's love be able to stop the changelings? Rated T for safety. completed.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

It's a beautiful day in the city as L and Light begin a nice walk in the city this morning.

The sun is shining and it is a nice temperature outside so it's perfect weather for walking.

"It truly is a beautiful day today." L says.

"That we can agree on." Light agrees and the two share a smile.

After the feeding that Light will make sure that L will feed, then Light needs some time to rest to gain back his strength Light is feeling the same as ever.

It's been almost a year since the changeling incident and though L had obviously helped the people he still keeps his wings invisible unless it's just him and Light at the home they now share.

"Say how about going to a café?" Light asks his raven haired companion.

"Yeah sure that sounds nice." L nods in agreement.

So the two head to their favorite café and they get their usual.

The city is as peaceful as it can be and surely nothing could ruin such peace….. right? ….. Oh no. This peace won't last and soon it may come to an end for who knows how long.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

AN:

There is a song here. It is actually Queen Chrysalis's Lullaby. So there is one with voice effects and one with none so check them out and give credit to the awesome people who did that.

So let's get started.

Mello.

"Hush my little ones. You must be exhausted." A voice says as the owner of the voice walks along a small rocky path as he looks back over his shoulder at the others that are currently behind him as he walks. "Sleep my little changelings. Let your dreams take wing. One day when we're strong once more! You will eat like kings!" He sings and he continues on walking.

"Goodnight." Once of the changelings say in a slightly quiet and sleepy voice.

The male keeps walking and the path he is on seems abandoned except for him as well as his shadow that shines against the wall in the setting sun. He tosses his head back, slightly, in anger. "I've been exiled, persecuted! Left alone with no defense." He sings as he releases some magic that when he raise his hand that a green glowing image of L and Light being together as if preparing to defeat the changelings. He glares at the image. "When I think of what those two did. I get a little tense!" He fists his hand crushing the magic made image on his hand. He lowers his hand and smirks seeming more content. "But the war is not yet over." He sings as he takes a few steps. "So I don't feel so depressed." He hopes onto a rock and lays on his back looking to the sky. "Cause my dreams these days are splendid and they help me get some rest!" He slides backwards off the rock spinning to land crouched with his hands close to the ground. He stands up and walks a little more. He smirks wider and he clenches his fist as if in determination mixed with some happiness. "The sound of Light's dying gasp!"

Somewhere out of sight one of the changelings pretends to suddenly die with a small whine of defeat.

The male continues to sing. "His team helpless in my grasp!"

One of the changelings tries to pin down another but the other gets away.

The male walks a little more looking amused at the two changelings who are mostly out of sight but he can see them since he knows where to look. "That traitor L's mournful cry!" He looks forward again as he is now standing on a slightly slanted pillar of rock making a slightly large shadow behind him as he raises his arms up almost as if to emphasise on everything. His wings are spread out wide. "That's my lullaby!" He brings his hands down so ones on his chest and ones just above his eyes as he tries to look a little dramatic. "Now, the past, I've tried forgetting and my foes, I could forgive." He quickly flies down and puts one arm out to the side as he looks at a few changelings. "Trouble is, I know it's petty…." He lowers his hand to his side looking off into the distance with determination and rage as if ready to kill as he slams his foot down cracking the ground slightly as he release a sudden strong power as he sings the next part. "…But I hate to let them live!"

A lower ranking changeling flies up behind the male with a grin. "So you've dreamed a scheme so cunning, on Japan we'll feast!" He sings and clamps his hands in excitement. He lands a little behind the male who was watching him with almost a face that said 'really?' on it.

The male raises his hand again this time almost in slight agreement. "Oh the battle may be bloody…." He smirks again as he kicks the changeling back sending him over a cliff but the changeling's fine even though he did get a little scream as he went down. "…. But that kind of works for me." He sings as he does this. He flies up into the air so he moves closer to a higher ranking changeling. "The melody of angry growls!" He sings with a smile.

The higher ranking changeling lets out a growl as she follows the male's singing.

The male goes down as the higher up changeling growls and he lands by the lower ranking one. "A counterpoint of painful howls!" He steps on the wing just right to not truly damage the changeling but enough to get a nice perfect length howl of pain. He moves away and walks past a hole in the wall of rocks where the setting suns beams shine almost like a spot light. "A symphony of death, oh my!" He sings. "That's my lullaby!" He continues walking and glances up as if a sigh of some unhappiness. "Traitor L won, but I'm still around! To lead my Changeling brood!" He sings. He slams his nails slightly into the rock, as far as he can get it in one go while still being careful to not completely make one fly off so he doesn't get hurt, then drags them down as he sings the next part with a look of anger. "'Til we finally take the world and turn them all into our food!" He lets go of the rock with a slight whip of his head with a slight smile then after that as he quickly moves past the rock to where most of the changelings are.

One of the slightly younger, about mid-teens to late teens in age, lower ranking changelings looks down to her stomach and rubs it in hunger. "Man, how come we have to eat love? Can't we get some burgers or something?"

The other lower ranking changeling, now sitting by the other lower ranking one, that the male kicked off a cliff and stepped on said changelings wing raises his arms with an excited look. "One day when we're strong once more…."

The male continues where the other left off as he flies into the air. He raises his hands as if to show power. "You will eat like kings!"

The other changelings all gather into one area and it's almost like a crowd of movie lions that sometimes leap over something as if preparing for a war.

"The pounding of the drums of war! A changeling army's mighty roar!" The male sings in a declaring way.

Two mid ranking changelings who are sitting somewhat close cheer.

"The joy of vengeance~~!" One declares.

The other throws her arms up almost dramatically. "TESTIFY!"

The male cups a hand behind one ear and slightly leans forward. "I can hear the screaming!"

The two mid ranking changelings move closer together as they hug doing a dramatic act of two people know their gonna die as they even get the voices down. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

The male turns to the sky making a fist with one hand that's still raised since it was by his ear while the other is down at his side once again. "Payback time is nearing, and then our flag will fly!" As he sings the second part he lands on an almost pointed spike tip rock staying balanced but some sand from the rock slides down as he lands. He brings his hands up in power as he tilts his head back slightly. "Against a blood-red sky!" He sings in a slightly breathless sounding way. He lowers his hands to his chest as he clenches them into fists tossing his head back. "That's my lullaaaaabyyyyyyyyyyy!" He signs holding lullaby a little longer then he laughs in pure evil and in a way that it's obvious revenge will be served soon on a gold platter.

Meanwhile…..

L and Light head back to their place to begin on some work they have.

Light helps L with his work as a detective now and the two continue to be happy together.

But little did they know that the army they believed to have been dissolved will be back for revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

It is night and L gets up doing his best to not awaken Light who is sleeping.

He peers out the window and brings a hand to its cool glass. "Something doesn't feel right." He mummers looking up at the dark sky.

A flash of something dark goes past the stars.

L squints his eyes to try to get a closer look but it seems to have vanished.

Then more dark shapes fly past the stars and L's eyes widen as he begins taking steps backwards until he tumbles onto the bed waking Light.

Light turns to his love. "L? What's going? Are you ok?" He asks with a yawn sitting up and rubbing one of his eyes.

L tilts his head to look up into Light's eyes as he has his head on Light's lap. "It isn't over." Is all he says.

Light blinks confused but L gets up not explaining further. "Wait what are you talking about?" He questions getting up to follow L.

L turns to Light looking over his shoulder as he was facing the window. "Go back to sleep Light. It's probably just my imagination." He says.

"L. What's wrong tell me." Light pushes.

L fully turns Light. "Nothing. I'm probably tired." He says.

"L." Light moves closer.

L leans close, he knows two ways to get Light to become exhausted enough to go back to sleep one sex and the other….. He begins feeding off Light and Light lets him raising a hand to L's own. He stops when Light is getting ready to pass out. "Don't worry. Go back to sleep." He says and Light nods closing his eyes going out cold. He gently tucks his love into bed. He knows he had to do that as because if what he saw was true then he can't be sore as he is the uke when they make love. "I'll need my strength." He says and looks back to the window looking up at the moon. "What will tomorrow bring?"

The next day…..

The team are meeting up at the investigation room in the station.

Suddenly Matsuda comes running in. "Guys!" He skids to a stop to catch his breath.

"Matsuda what's gotten into you?" Soichiro raises an eyebrow.

Matsuda raises a hand silently saying one minute let me catch my breath. He catches his breath then straightens from his hunched over position. "The murders are happening again! They look exactly the same as the changeling murders!"

"WHAT?!" Ide's eyes widen just like the rest of the team.

"Ukita. Dead." Matsuda adds.

"It's the changelings." L says as he and Light come in.

"But didn't they dissolve after the changeling king was killed?" Matsuda questions.

"They somehow banded back together and have come for revenge." L says a little thoughtfully then blinks as a realization hits him. "Mihael. Did we kill Mihael? The kings right hand man?"

The team share a look of 'oops.'

"We only killed the changeling king." Matsuda rubs the back of his head.

"That's why they banded back together." Light says. "The kings right hand man."

L nods. "Yes. I thought I saw a flash of them last night but they were gone so quickly I didn't want to believe it." He says.

Light now understands what was wrong last night.

"Well let's get this guy and destroy the changelings!" Aizawa declares.

"It won't be so easy this time!" Someone says with it echoing in the room. Mihael smashes through the roof and lands hard on the ground rising with a smirk on his face.

"Mihael!" Light growls.

L slightly squints then blinks opening his eyes normally again. "No." He says. "You're not Mihael."

'Mihael' smirks wider and the disguise flows off like paint peeling and flying away into nothing in the wind and who it leaves standing there makes the others gasp.

"The changeling king!?" Mogi gasps.

Everyone but L, who seems to have an idea of what happened, are confused and shocked.

Nate smirks as the team. "Nice of you to remember me."

"But how?" Matsuda asks.

The changeling king blinks as he remembers what happened.

Flash back:

The changelings were blown out and crash from being forced away by being flown away.

Mihael manages to shift so he softens Nate's fall.

The two find themselves at a small town and they hide in the alley as they peer out with Mihael in the front. They see that people are trying to hunt down the changeling king who is Nate.

The people are checking people's ID cards and looking for any changeling so they can find the king.

"If this is what we deserve….." Mihael glances down in slight thought and sadness. "Then let me take upon myself to defy it."

Nate tilts his head at the other.

Mihael turns to Nate. "Here I lend you, my disguise." He hands Nate the fake ID card, his rosary and a small scarf from his pocket. "Change form and escape immediately." He says as Nate puts the scarf on as well as putting the ID card in his pocket.

"But what about you?" Nate asks.

"It'll be alright, we're changelings." Mihael changes form using his changeling powers to look like Nate.

Nate gasps slightly as he realizes Mihael's plan. He raises a hand about to try to stop the other.

Mihael turns and kisses Nate on the lips. "No one will be able to tell the difference." He says as his lips hover by Nate's after breaking the kiss.

Both have a blush on their cheeks.

"If they so much as call you evil, then I am too. Since we're the same kind." Mihael tells his king looking into his eyes.

"Mihael." Nate gasps as he can see through Mihael's disguise, being the king of the changelings, so he is looking into Mihael's real eyes; before Mihael turns away.

"I am here! Cease in your attacks!" Mihael who now is disguised as Nate declares standing tall.

Nate reaches out calling out a 'wait' in an attempt to stop him. He now is in the disguise of a boy with short blond hair, a dark blue scarf, the rosary, dark brown leather vest, black leather pants and dark brown boots. His disguises light blue eyes fill with tears as he falls to laying down from his kneeling position crying as he knows he's going to lose Mihael.

Mihael races out closing his eyes letting a few tears escape as he smiles.

It almost seems as if a dark hand is reaching over as if to grab Mihael…. Like it's the hand of death and fate.

Mihael opens his eyes looking determined as the people are fooled and surround him quickly believing he is the changeling king.

Nate hides behind a tree on a hill as he watches Mihael who is still disguised as Nate being taken away in a cage. He is in his regular form but is still wearing the scarf and rosary. He looks away as they fade off into the distance and he looks down at the small crown he kept in his pocket instead of wearing it.

The crown in a male tiara that is silver in color and has almost a fantasy look to it but it still is beautiful.

His vision blurs as tears form in his eyes and he slowly closes his eyes as he gets more sad about what happened. He is about to toss the crown as his eyes are closed shut tightly with tears falling from them as he clenches his teeth.

Suddenly Mihael's voice from when they were young rings in his head.

'I know you can be a good king.'

Nate stops teary eyes wide and mouth a gap. He closes his mouth and lowers his hand, from ready to toss the crown, down to his chest as he holds it close looking down sadly. He shuts his eyes tightly again as tears continue to fall then he lowers his hands, that were holding the crown to his chest, to his lap and throws his head back as he cries out Mihael's name.

A little later the ceremony is being held and Nate, now in the disguise given to him, makes his way through the crowd until he can see Mihael.

His eyes narrow as tears once again begin to appear.

Mihael, disguised as Nate, is standing there head slightly down with his hands behind his back in chains connected to the chains one of the people on stage with Mihael is holding.

One of the people in the government read out what the changeling king had done, who he is and what kind of crimes made him appear on the stage for execution that day.

Mihael slightly raises his head and without bothering to look around he gives a small sad smile saying a silent 'Goodbye…. My king.'

Then the person next to him holding the axe raises it as Mihael is forced to his knees….. Then the axe comes down killing Mihael who all believe to be the changeling king.

Nate watches in horror as tears once again fall from his eyes. He slowly closes his eyes and lowers his head a few moments after Mihael is killed. He stands there head lowered and silently crying with his eyes closed as everyone else around him ignores him and leaves. He clenches his teeth in anger as his tears dry up after a little bit of crying. "I promise I will get revenge." He vowed to Mihael then left and gathered the changelings together once again to take revenge.

End of flashback.

"Mihael took the fall." L says.

"That is right. What you thought was me was Mihael. Did you really think it would have been that easy?" Nate growls. "And now you will pay!"

BB, A and Matt burst in to help the king.

"My army is hungry for more than just love." Nate says smirking. "REVENGE!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

The team prepares to fight not knowing how many they'll have to face.

"We can defeat you the same way we did last time!" Ide says.

"Oh I don't think so." Nate laughs and suddenly more changelings join as they suddenly grab everyone forcing L and Light apart. He moves closer and the changeling stands respectfully waiting. He uses his magic and sends a small green beam to Light's head…. Taking over and putting Light into mind control.

"Light! No!" L gasps as he knows what's going on.

Light falls under the mind control and is let go of.

Nate laughs. "Finally! I can have my revenge!"

The team begin struggling and they try to figure out a way out.

"Light attack them!" Matsuda tries to talk to Light.

But Light doesn't even show he heard Matsuda.

"He's under mind control!" L explains. "He can't hear you!"

"Right you are." Nate turns to L and moves closer as L struggles to get free. "How does it feel? Being so helpless now?" He grips L's chin tightly like a true evil person would.

L is about to spread his wings but then suddenly the changeling king uses his magic. His eyes go wide and he gasps in pain, also slightly tilting his head back eyes tightly closing as well as a very small arch of his body with clenched teeth, as his red dust is coming out from his body, not his mouth, like its flying off being absorbed spiraling into the changeling's glowing hand until L is too weak to knock the ones holding him away.

"Now you can watch this go on." Nate turns away and looks to the changelings just hanging out. "Go! Feed! Instill fear and feast!"

The changelings not holding someone leaves to do as told.

Nate looks to the team. "Helpless in my grasp. Such a pitiful look for you all." He snickers as the team try to get free.

"You won't get away with this!" Aizawa calls to the changeling king.

"What a ridiculous statement." Nate rolls his eyes and approaches Light.

"No…" L weakly says as he once again tries to struggle to get free. He quickly uses his mind and begins working on a plan to get free.

"You will stay put." Nate turns and fires a beam at L as he is let go of letting him fall to his knees.

L becomes trapped by green goo looking solid thing that keeps him to the floor even as he struggles.

Nate turns away with a smirk turning back to Light. He moves closer to Light. "Our revenge will be taken." He smirks and looks at Light's unfocused eyes. "This is for Mihael." He growls then he leans closer and begins feeding off of Light.

"No….." L struggles trying to get free but isn't strong enough to break free from his imprisonment.

The team also struggle trying to get free to help.

Once done Light seems to faint and the changeling king doesn't really care. He smirks evilly as he slightly licks his lips. He chuckles as the team stop in horror.

L lowers his head. "No." He says quietly. He clenches his hands into fists. "Light. I'm sorry." He says feeling upset he couldn't protect Light. He blinks as he notices something. He looks to Light as discreetly as possible and he watches hopeful.

The changeling king turns away to look to L smirking victoriously. "Ha ha! Quite the pitiful look you have there!" He says drinking in L's reactions and he starts stalking towards the raven. "You aren't going to win this time." He growls then he grabs L by his neck roughly and he slightly lifts L up, without breaking L free, not caring if he hurts the other. "Had you stayed loyal to me like everyone else then this all could have been avoided." He chuckles then looks back evilly and smirking at L. "How does it feel to know that this is all your fault. Hm?" He slightly tilts his head. "Cause Light would be alive if it wasn't for you!" He moves L a little closer as if thinking of feeding off him like he did with Light. "Your mournful cries are delicious." He licks part of his top lip. "I would kill you now but I want to watch you be taken over by grief knowing that it's your fault Light is dead."

"You're wrong!" Soichiro growls as he continues to struggle.

The changeling king's eyes flicker back as if to look at Soichiro but since he doesn't move his head he probably cant really see Soichiro since hes almost behind him a little away.

"It's not his fault. It would be the same as saying that a rape victim asked for it with how the dressed but that's not true! You're the one to blame. The one that killed Light, the one that decided to be evil. You're to blame!" Soichiro tells the changeling king.

The changeling king looks to Soichiro turning his head this time. "You are a fool. Do you honesty believe you can shift the blame when you know it's his fault!? Don't fool yourself." His eyes flicker back to L who he is still holding. "Blame the one that is truly at fault. Had he stayed loyal like he should have then all of this could have been avoided."

"No. Because even despite him being a changeling he remained good. You on the other hand, you are the evil one here." Aizawa tells the changeling king.

Nate growls letting go of L and heads towards Aizawa. "You truly are a fools! Looking to blame someone else, than the one at fault. Because you don't want to believe the truth." He stands in front of Aizawa. "Do you not comprehend who is the truly evil one!?"

"I do." Aizawa says.

The changeling king smirks still standing in front of Aizawa, but before he can say anything Aizawa continues.

"You are." Aizawa tells the changeling king with the rest of the team making sounds of agreement. "You chose the path of evil and yet you have the nerve to call someone who is good the evil one!"

Nate snarls. "FOOL!"

"You're the fool." L says as strongly as he can.

The changeling king turns to L.

L fires some weak magic at the changeling king making it as strong as he can. "You might want to duck." He says.

The magic hits the changeling king, who didn't have time to move, and though it's weak L managed to make it strong enough to get the changeling king to stumble back into the changeling holding Aizawa as Aizawa shifts so the two changelings hit instead of the changeling king hitting him.

Now free Aizawa moves to free Ide, punching the changeling holding him causing the changeling to let go to fall back.

They move to help the others.

"Get them!" Nate commands pointing at some of the escaping prisoners.

The changelings chase after the prisoners and a fight begins while L can't do anything as he is still stuck.

Soichiro turns and aims his gun at Nate. "Go To Hell." He says through clenched teeth. He fires his gun but A is stumbled backwards, probably punched or knocked away, into the path of the bullet.

The bullet hits the brunette and his sea-blue eyes widen as the bullet goes into his body.

Beyond turns and his eyes widen as he sees his lover collapse. "Always!" He races over and slides down onto his knees by A. He wraps his arms around his love pulling his upper body to his lap with his head on the ravens stomach. "A!"

A looks up to B meeting his eyes. "B…" He croaks out and shakily reaches weakly towards his lover.

B quickly takes A's hand into his own and brings it to his cheek as tears fill his eyes. "You're going to be ok!" He pleads more than says. He watches A desperately wishing to save him as he puts his free hand on the wound trying to stop the bleeding. He then remembers something and leans in close.

A only pecks him softly on the lips when he's close enough. "You can't do anything…. It's a wound so it'll kill me either way. Not even being fed love can help." He forces himself to speak.

B shakes his head. "No! I'll heal you!" His tears fall down his cheeks.

"I…. Love….. You…." A says then his eyes slip closed and his body goes limp as his life leaves his body.

"No." B shakes his head in disbelief. "No!" He leans close and tries to help A as he presses his hand more harder into the wound hoping it'll help stop A from dying….. But since A is gone his body rejects B's attempts to feed A love. "NO!" He screams in pure sorrow. He blinks after a moment of crying. He then sits up and turns to Soichiro who is pushing another changeling, that attacked him while A was dying, away. "You!" He growls and gently puts down A's body only to get up.

The changeling that attacked Soichiro notices B and suddenly cowers away making Soichiro confused at the sudden change.

"You killed A!" B pulls out the knife he keeps hidden on himself as Soichiro turns to see who spoke.

Soichiro starts to bring up his gun to defend as B charges at him; but even as things seem to slow down for him he can't raise his gun fast enough as B is going to kill him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

Then there's another gunshot sounding in the air and B is hit knocking him off to the side away from where the gun was fired.

His body crashes to the ground and gasps as he starts to die. He dies and is reunited with his lover A.

Soichiro turns to where the gunshot came from and sees Matsuda with his gun raised as both of them are slightly panting.

Matsuda lowers his gun and Soichiro thanks him for saving him.

"Now I need to find the changeling king." Soichiro dashes off to find Nate and Matsuda takes on another changeling.

It doesn't take long before Nate is found and this time Soichiro moves quickly towards him.

Nate turns to look back then is suddenly punched by Soichiro, using the hand holding the gun.

Just as Nate is about to change his looks that's when Soichiro aims his gun at him.

"This is for Light!" Soichiro fires and the bullet hits it's target this time.

Nate's eyes widen slightly and he looks right into Soichiro's eyes.

Soichiro doesn't feel any pity as Nate's eyes slip closed then the changeling king completely collapses.

Nate is dead.

"Nate! Our king is dead!" One of the changelings who saw it, while being unable to get there in time, calls out in horror.

The changelings freeze in horror seeing that Nate, their king, is indeed dead.

"Not so tough now are we?" Aizawa smirks.

The changelings panic and try to escape while the team are doing what they can to finish off any changelings they can.

"We'll need to have hunters hunt them down." Soichiro says to himself putting his gun away. He goes over to L who is quite weak. He takes out his gun using the end of it to try to break the goo. He smashes through and helps L dropping the gun to help support him. "At least one of my sons survived." He says as even before L and Light had a chance to think of marriage since they got together Soichiro always saw L as if Light had already married him.

The rest of the team turn, not needing to go after the changelings since they'll be unable to keep up with flying beasts on the ground, to watch the two.

"Lights still alive." L says. He tries to get up to move towards Light but slightly collapses only staying standing thanks to Soichiro.

Soichiro perks up at hearing this. "Alright don't strain yourself." He says.

"But if we don't do anything he'll die." L says.

"Then let me help you get over there." Soichiro says and helps L go over to Light.

Once there Soichiro lets L go as the raven falls to his knees by Light.

L carefully moves Light's body slightly onto his lap. He knows what he needs to do. He leans down close to Light's still slightly open mouth and he opens his mouth a little to let love from his body go into Light's giving him the strength it was giving L. L feels his strength leaving him but he continues determined to save Light.

Light's body starts getting warmer that assures L.

L only stops when he can't continue anymore. He feels wobbly as Light awakens.

"L?" Light blinks feeling weak but stronger than before.

L smiles then collapses to his side making even the team gasp.

Light struggles to sit up. "L!" He cries wanting to save him. "Feed off me if you have to." He says but L is out cold.

Soichiro checks L's wrist for a pulse. "Don't worry he's still alive. Probably just too weak right now." He tries to ease his sons worry. "Let's get you two home where you both can rest. You can't help him with the way you are now. You're too weak as is. He had to give you some love that is his strength in order to keep you from dying. Don't let it go to waste." He says. "L is strong. He'll make it."

Light worriedly nods silent. He picks L up bridal style but not getting up yet holding the raven close.

Soichiro helps Light and they head on out.

The team and Soichiro head to L and Light's place to let the two rest while keeping an eye on them.

L is placed on the bed with Light staying right next to him as they rest. L already out and Light still feeling weak

Soichiro allows the team to go home for the day but their worry has them staying at least until the two awaken so they talk about how they are going to hunt down enough changelings to keep them from banding together to attack again.

It's not too long till Light is awakening feeling more refreshed.

He moves over top of L. "Now I can help you." He says and leans down close. "Feed my darling." He opens his mouth.

L's body, knowing what it needs responds automatically. He begins feeding off Light who lets him.

This goes on for a few moments then Light notices some movement from his love.

L's eyes open to half way and he looks to Light's eyes locking them together. He stops not long after.

Light smiles in relief. "I'm so glad you're alright." He says.

L hugs Light who hugs back. "Same to you." He says.

"All thanks to you." Light pulls away enough to kiss L's lips.

L kisses back.

They break apart with a smile.

The team are talking when they hear some footsteps. They turn and see both L and Light on their feet again making them smile in relief.

Both of them are going to be alright.

A few days later…..

Enough changelings had been hunted down that the changelings don't seem like a threat any longer as the rest will most likely die off, except for L obviously.

Light and L are in their place when Light comes over to L who is putting some dishes away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

Light wraps his arms around his lovers waist. "Hey sweetie." He says and kisses L just behind his ear.

L pauses in what he is doing and turns his head to Light with a smile.

Light seals their lips in a kiss.

L kisses back but Light breaks it before they can fully enjoy it.

"Get ready. We are going to go out." Light says releasing his love and moves away as L watches with a loving smile.

The two do head out and Light takes L to a restaurant he made reservations for. They get to their table and it's a nice place.

L slightly self-consciously tugs on the bottom of his shirt suddenly feeling underdressed in his usual attire with his wings invisible obviously.

Light puts his hand on L's hand that's still on the table. "Don't worry about it. You look as lovely as ever."

L blushes softly.

The two enjoy their meal not caring what others thought about them then after they are done eating Light feels it's time.

Light looks into L's eyes. "L Lawliet my darling." He says in a very loving tone.

"Yes Light Yagami?" L responds with a very loving tone as well.

Light shifts to move so he can kneel with L turned slightly to the side to face him. "L my sweet heart I have a very important question to ask."

L's eyes slightly widens as he realizes where this going.

Light takes out a small box out of his pocket and opens it showing a beautiful white gold ring with a blue heart jewel. "Will you marry me?" He proposes.

L blushes and his heart fills with happiness. He is unable to find his voice so he nods then hugs Light happily.

Light grins happily and slips the ring onto L's finger making it official.

They share a quick kiss then a loving happy smile.

A few who couldn't help but peek let out a quiet 'Awww' from where their table is.

And so the two did end up getting married at a very happy wedding then had a wonderful honeymoon together.

They lived happily ever after.

The end.

AN:

Finished my 2014 Halloween specials which will be posted on Halloween. I have both an Ouran and Death note one yay!

Anyways I hope you liked this story and while reviews bring smiles flamers on the other hand will be used to make muffins!

Mello.


End file.
